


Eggs Eggs Eggs

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Egg Preg, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, emperor!Hux, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Kylo brings back the Emperor a treat and feeds him on his throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> was eating a creme egg this morning and got inspired. here's this quick lil' thing

**Eggs Eggs Eggs**

"I brought you back a treat, Armitage." Kylo said as he came before Hux's throne. The emperor quirked a eyebrow, eyeig the box he was holding. "I know you've been driving the kitchen staff crazy with your cravings, so I got you something sweet, salty, and sticky like you wanted."

Hux rested a hand over his belly. "Well, the children love their sugar and salt. Both at the same time?"

"Yes. I saw these in a market and knew you'd love them." Kylo stepped up and Hux shifted over so Kylo could sit down next to him and pull him onto his lap. He got comfortable, and Kylo put the box on top of his belly. He popped it open. There were three nestled items inside, creamy in color, and oval.

"They're shaped like eggs." Hux didn't look impressed. "Is this making fun of me?"

"No! Of course not." The treats being egged shaped had definitely been why they caught his eye, but they weren't to make fun. He used his free hand to rub Hux's belly, feeling the shape of the eggs inside, to placate him. "They're called the Eggs Eggs candy, a local treat that's hard to love." Kylo picked one up. "They're made of a firm sugary outside, and the inside is made of sweet syrup and fish eggs."

"Fish eggs?"

"They're very salty, according to the maker. I got the best kind for you, the eggs are a delicacy." He held up the egg treat to Hux's lips, and Hux took a cautious bite out of it. He didn't make it far through the 'shell', and a bit of syrup drizzled out of the hole. Hux licked it up, picking up a few of the tiny fish eggs that slid out as well. "Is it good?"

Hux took a larger bite of it, making sure not to let syrup spill, sucking some of the inside up so it wouldn't drip out. After swallowing, he said, "It's heavenly. Do you want some?"

"No, I had a sample at the shop. I didn't like it."

Rolling his eyes, Hux teased, "You're missing out. It's delicious." Kylo purposefully tilted the egg so that it started spilling. Hux made an outraged sound and hurried to get it, using his hands. Kylo righted the treat, and Hux glared at him. After cleaning off his hands, licking the syrup and roe from his skin, Hux huffed. "I'm all sticky!"

His anger faded as Kylo brought the egg back to his lips, and he took another bite. After he finished the first egg, Kylo brought up the next. Hux drank the contents of it before eating the candy shell, having Kylo tilt it for him after he ate the tip.

The third one he ate similarily. There was more eggs than syrup in it, which Hux seemed to adore based on his pleased expression. Once they were all gone, Hux looked disappointed. 

"Will you buy more?"

"Of course. I'll see if I can get other things like that, too."

Hux smiled and kissed him, and Kylo struggled to ignore the taste of syrup and salt. He pushed the box away so he could rub Hux's belly with both hands, and Hux leaned against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
